Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a field of mechanical technique, and in particular to an electronic device and a flexible connecting device.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of science and technology, electronic technique is also developed quickly. Thus, more and more kinds of electronic products have appeared and the people can enjoy various conveniences which the technical development brings about. Nowadays, a person can enjoy a comfortable life which is brought about as the technique develops, with various types of electronic devices.
In the prior art, some electronic devices each includes at least two bodies. For example, a notebook computer includes a display body and a keyboard body connected via a shaft. A user can open it in use, while he can close it when being carried.
However, the existing electronic device has two bodies which are not able to be flexibly bent. After being folded, it cannot present an integral appearance.